Artifacts
Costs for Artifactimprovements Note: You can have more then 3 Artifacts for each Bauble/Orb/Jewel, it automaticlly expands, until you got 9 then u can't buy more. Questartifacts will be expanded above 9 but they are greyed out and can't be acessed till you scrap some. List of Artifactperks Buildings Note: All Switchable Buildings got two sets of perks, one set for each form (eg. perks for sniper ballistas dont affect normal ballistas) Unit Note: Summoned/Appearing Units got a separate set of perks for themselfs and are not affected by mainunits perk (eg. Vampire & Bat, Storm mage & Wind elemental) How Artifacts work Artifacts are items that can be won and upgraded through Kingdom Quests, War, and the Artifact Shop. Each Artifact can be improved and customized to offer many different permanent bonuses for a player’s Village. Earning Artifacts There are 3 different Artifacts that are earned through different areas of the game. * Orb Artifact: Bought from Mithril Shop. You must save up enough Mithril to buy an Orb Artifact. * Jewel Artifact: Handed out as a War Reward. For every War you compete in, there is a chance that you will win a Jewel Artifact as a Reward. * Bauble Artifact: Handed out as Quest Reward. There will be periodic Kingdom Quests that give out Bauble Artifacts as Rewards Earning Essence Essence is a new currency that is used to upgrade and evolve Artifacts you already own. Earning Essence can be done several different ways. * Treasure Chests: There is a chance to win up Essence as Treasure loot * Raiding: Anytime that you make an attack in the Crossroads or during a War, and win at least one Star, there is a chance that you will earn Essence. You are more likely to win Essence in your first wins each day. Your chance to earn Essence drops with each win. This chance resets every day. * War Rewards: Essence can be earned through participating in war. Both the winning and losing Kingdoms earn Essence. The amount that each Kingdom wins is based on the length of the War. The longer the War, the more Essence will be received. The winning Kingdom will receive a little more than double the Essence than the losing Kingdom. * Quests: Special Kingdom Quests will be held periodically that reward Kingdoms both with Progress and Rank Rewards containing Essence.You can store up to 25,000 Essence at a time. Any Essence earned above 25,000 will be lost. Upgrading and Evolving Artifacts When you first get an Artifact it starts out as a Common +0. To improve the amount and power of bonuses that you get from that artifact, you can spend Essence to upgrade and evolve it. * Evolving an Artifact: Improves the quality of a specific Artifact. With the increase of each level of quality , a new bonus specific to that Artifact is unlocked. There are 5 levels of quality. The first and lowest quality Artifact does not have a name. As you evolve the Artifact it gains a different Quality name. They are as follows: Great, Brilliant, Epic, Legendary * Upgrading an Artifact: Improves all of the bonuses of a specific Artifact When you spend Essence to upgrade or evolve an Artifact there is a chance that it will be unsuccessful. If an upgrade is unsuccessful, the Essence spent on the attempt is consumed. Lucky Stones Lucky Stones can be used to increase your chances of successfully upgrading and evolving an Artifact. There are two types of Lucky Stones. Lucky Stones can be earned through Quests or bought with Diamonds Scrapping Artifacts If you earn an Artifact that you already have or don’t want, you can scrap it in exchange for Essence.